The Unknown senju
by UNHOLY LIGHT
Summary: What if Hashirama had twin sons and naruto was one of them and this is it would be like if a single seal malfunctioned
1. The Existence

It was a wonderful night in the Senju compound, and Hashirama was holding both of his twin sons with his brother Tobirama and his wife, Mito when an Anbu came and told him that unknown Shinobi were in Hi No Kuni and killing everyone they see. He instantly turned into Hokage mode then he and several Ambu left to fight on. Weeks later, only two Ambu had returned. A week later, one of her children fell ill, and this made Mito start to fear for her weakest child. So she made a space-time seal with Tobirama. Yet something went wrong, and only one son came back.

_**and this is where our story begins**_

_-Minato-_

He was doing the bane of all kage the dreaded paperwork. Why did he have to do so much paperwork?! '_What even is all of this?'_ He questioned and so he picked one up and read the scribbled words.

"Dear Hokage-sama,

I would like to purchase the forest surrounding Konoha to help with my shipping empire.

Sincerly, Gato"

Minato sweat dropped at the stupidity of this, and then Dog shunshined into his office "Hokage- sama the Kyubi has been spotted and is heading for Konoha from the East" Minato jumped at the words. "Get Sandaime, Jiraiya and all Ambu!" He flashed to the East toward the Senju compound, his closet marker for his famous Jutsu "_**Flying Thunder God**_" Right before he could run he heard crying he looked around and spotted a baby wrapped in a blanket. His next thought was _Jinchuriki_, so he grabbed the baby and rocked it a little so he could calm it down, and the baby giggled. He smiled softly, "I'm sorry little one for what I'm going to do" Then he started running after the had baby fallen asleep. When he got there the Kyubi was charging a Bijudama he threw one of his special Kunai at the fox and flashed them at his private training grounds. Then his friend, Kushina showed up and chained the beast with her adamantine chains. Then he used the 8 trigrams seal to seal the beast into the baby, but after he did it a masked man stabbed him in the back through the heart. He heard Kushina scream and he looked back to see a Sharingan behind the mask then everything went black.

_-Hiruzen-_

When the elder Hokage arrived he saw his successor dead in the arms of his best friend, Kushina, and a baby crying on the ground. "Kushina, what happened?", he asked. "Minato sealed the fox in that baby then a man appeared of nowhere and stabbed him, afterwards he disappeared into a vortex," she said while sobbing. '_So that's why he was late but where did that baby come from and who are it's parents?'_ The old man thought as he picked up the baby and told an ambu to gather the council in two hours. After that he went to the hospital and went to the head doctor, who was a former Shinobi. The man looked up, "Well hello Hiruzen, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked. "I want to know who this is and where his parents are now," he said after giving the baby to the doctor. They walked to the lab and drew some blood from the baby. The doctor then noticed a headband in the blanket and a symbol on the headband "Hiruzen is that the Senju clan symbol on that headband?" He looked and to his surprise it was. "Yes it is, check his blood to the Senju clan." Five minutes later the computer said that the boy was Naruto Uzumaki Senju of the Senju clan. Missing son of Hashirama and Mito Senju. He is the older twin brother of Arashi Senju, father of Tsunade Senju." When that happened both men almost had a heart attack and double, triple, quadruple checked the scan on a different computer each time. Hiruzen then told him to never speak of this until he reveals this to the public.

_\- Two hours later in the council chambers-_

The council demanded why they were being called at this _ungodly _hour. "Hiruzen, where is the Hokage?" "He's dead." He said,

...

...

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone but Danzo screamed. "How did he die?" Hiashi Hyuga asked. "He died sealing the Kyubi into this child," he said as he showed Naruto to the council. Danzo said "We need a new Hokage now, and that child needs to be in root for training to be a loyal, and strong Shinobi." The council murmured in agreement. "How about Hiruzen be the Hokage again?" Asked Inoichi and all Shinobi and most of the civilian council agreed. "But what of the child?" asked Murakumo, head of the Kurama clan. " He will not join root and that is final!" Roared Hiruzen at everyone after he was officially made Hokage again. "Why? The Kyubi must be controlled and Danzo is the best to do it," said a civilian. "Because he is the heir of the Senju clan." Said Hiruzen and everyone's mouth and jaw widened except Danzo who narrowed his only eye. "Are you senile, old man? The last Senju is Tsunade and she's sterile because of Iwa!" Shouted both of his former team mates, and he pulled out the D.N.A. results and showed everyone. _"Amazing! The Senju live again!" _Many of them thought this except for Danzo, Fugaku, and Murakumo. "_Dammit those Senju! They're like cockroaches. They don't die,_" thought Fugaku. "_Maybe I can get my daughter to marry him and my clan will once again be powerful," _ thought Murakumo. "_This is wonderful! If I can get that boy under my control not only will the Senju clan be loyal to me but also the Kyubi. Then no one will stop me from being Hokage_" thought Danzo. "It is now law that no one is to ever talk of the Kyubi or everyone in this council, elders, clan heads, anbu, and civilians will be executed, it's now an SSS rank secret," stated the Hokage, as everyone left all of them made plans for the young Senju heir. How will this effect the Shinobi world? The clan of 1000 skills is back? And if what Hiruzen is reading is right then the potential of Naruto is impossible to predict, but first. "I need to get Tsunade back, she will want to know." thought Hokage before he took Naruto and went home.


	2. the ultimate gift and betrayal

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2010215b93c8fd50105a78d88d2f077""Naruto!" a red haired boy heard " coming tsunade-chan" naruto yelled, as he walked down stairs to the main greeting room he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Hiruzen " happy birthday naruto-kun" said hiruzen " are you ready for your presents" "yes oji-san" said naruto " well naruto here" said Jiraiya handing naruto a book called The tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi " thanks ero-sennin" said naruto " Don't call me that gaki!, I'm a super Pervert!" yelled Jiriya, then tsunade smacked him through three walls " here naru-kun" said kushina handing him a book on fuinjutsu " thanks kushina-chan" he said but before he could read it " wait naru-chan we're going to unlock your chakra today" he started to vibrate with excitement " calm down naruto you have to be calm" said kushina "ok ... ok " he said calming down " now focus try to find a warm felling deep down inside of your self" sated tsunade, he closed his eye's and focused it was as if he could feel his soul, then he felt a warm spot and pulled as he did he heard a gasp he looked and everyone had wide eye's " naruto your chakra reserves, there massive" tsunade said, after a few moments everyone calmed down " and your last present" tsunade handed him a piece of paper. " whats this " he said " chakra paper" stated kushina happily " wa" he said "its to help find your elemental affinity/s I have fire, and earth nature affinities" said Jiriya as he pointed to kushina " she has a water nature and a wind one, everyone has their own nature they are fire witch is stronger than wind, with is stronger than lightning, witch is stronger than earth, witch is stronger than water, witch is stronger than fire, going backwards they are weaker than the previous one here in hi no kuni fire is the most common while wind is the most rare, but then again wind is the rarest anyway so brat just channel your chakra into the paper fire burns, water soaks, earth crumbles, lightning crinkled, and wind cuts" stated Hiruzen "lets go eat then we'll see what his is" said kushina, as she said this naruto's stomach roared in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d74cac093c8bf9489b90c478bdad569d"1 hour later, senju training grounds/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f14f65ebb5553c2f6cc8e6971a5b6e94" "so i just channel my chakra" asked naruto " that's right naruto" said tsunade, he closed his eyes and started to channel chakra into the paper em style="box-sizing: border-box;"RRRIIIPPP thunk splloo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sh, /emhe opened his eyes and saw pile of mush and a pile of dirt " amazing gaki you hav three chakra natures like the shodi you have earth and water plus wind nature s-" before jiriya could finish kushina gasped " l-l-loo-look a-at th-th-that" kushina stuttered and pointed, everyone looked and saw a tiny little sapling growing on the ground were the piles of dirt and mush mixed " could it be " said a shell shocked hokage how remembers how his first sensei the shodi using mokuton " naruto i want you to channel your chakra into that sapling now " ordered Hiruzen, as naruto did this he saw that the little tree was growing faster he pushed all of his chakra into the plant and it turned into a 50ft tall 15ft diameter oak tree everyone was shell shocked mouth open, eyes wide, skin pale when they snapped out of it they saw naruto passed out on the ground sweating and shivering tsunade snapped out of it, grabbed naruto and bolted to the hospital thinking em style="box-sizing: border-box;"no not another one not this time/em all the wile using em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mystic palm jutsu/span/em on him when she got to the hospital she stormed into the head doctors office and demanded that he get every medic nin to treat her adopted son after they stabilized him the doctor told them all that is all just severe chakra exhaustion, after they heard that they all calmed down a few minutes later sasuke uchiha was rushed into the room with naruto and so did his mother mikoto both were unconscious but both had a stab wound to there chest's when the doctor opened their eyes they saw the sharingan in sasuke's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82bcb6d634f314d3e5d9b87c31403e31"3 hours later /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f57bca0df3c47f2d7d3dea82714651d"Mikoto opened her eyes and looked around she saw her son next to a boy with red hair, "miko-chan" someone yelled, then all she could see is red and she couldn't breath "ku-shi-na ca-n't br-ea-th" she choked out, immediately kushina loosened her grip on her friend " i thought you were going to die" kushina said " what happened mikoto " stated the hokage " itachi h-he k-killed the clan" mikoto sobbed to them "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"what?"/em that was the thought through everyone's mind at that statement " wh-what do y-y-you mean he killed everyone miko-chan" asked kushina not believing what she heard, how could itachi the boy how adored his little brother and mother do this to them its not possible is it? "But Mikoto Itachi loves you and sasuke why would he do that to you" said Kushina " He said that he wanted to test his strength and that this village is weak" she said quietly em style="box-sizing: border-box;""what have you done danzo?" /emthought Hiruzen as he heard that then he said "There will be an investigation into this and if that is true then Itachi will be a missing nin" then everyone heard a groan "Baa-chan were am i" naruto said she smiled and said "Your in the hospital you passed out from chakra exhaustion just rest now everything will be all right" he smiled at that " guess i over did it then" he said after he said that he fell asleep and everyone left him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a00152fc1a5857db5b941585bb42bd01"1 hour later/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41fa1a68a99cb3f675413c254bc4d4bb"The council chambers were guarded by three times as many ambu as usual because this meeting was about something very disturbing "As you all know by now because of the file you were all given when you entered Itachi Uchiha has betrayed the village and slaughtered his entire clan except for his little brother and his mother" Hiruzen said in a heavy voice "I still find it impossible that two catastrophes can befall two of the clans of konoha in just three days" said Hiashi while thinking of his own clan's safety, everyone knew what he meant as they all remembered the fire that kill all of the kurama clan's main house except for the heiress "agreed we need better ambu squad routes i say we double the number of ambu patrols to to better protect us from either accidents or traitors" said Tsume " that is agreed and now for the next part of the meeting it appears that both naruto and sasuke have inherited both of their respective clan's bloodlines" said Hiruzen "that's crazy hokage-sama the senju have no bloodline the shodi had a mutation in his chakra network" said a retaried chunin in the civilian side "Not anymore naruto has the ability to use mokuton like the shodime Hokage this is now a S-rank secret until naruto joins the chunin exams as of then if no one knows of it, then it becomes an A-rank, now everyone we have a problem we only have two members of the Senju and Uchiha clans left so after we secure the village the ambu patrols will remain doubles for the next seven years then slowly if we think that its no longer necessary then then the number of patrols will decrease this council meeting is over" ordered the hokage/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1"strongi forgot but i do not own naruto but please review and other such stuff/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p 


End file.
